Early onset diabetes mellitus, or Type I diabetes, is a severe, childhood, autoimmune disease, characterized by insulin deficiency that prevents normal regulation of blood glucose levels. Insulin is a peptide hormone produced by the β cells within the islets of Langerhans of the pancreas. Insulin promotes glucose utilization, which is important for protein synthesis as well as for the formation and storage of neutral lipids. Glucose is also the primary source of energy for brain and muscle tissue. Type I diabetes is caused by an autoimmune reaction that results in complete destruction of the β cells of the pancreas, which eliminates insulin production and eventually results in hyperglycemia and ketoacidosis.
Insulin injection therapy has been useful in preventing severe hyperglycemia and ketoacidosis, but fails to completely normalize blood glucose levels. Although insulin injection therapy has been quite successful, it does not prevent the premature vascular deterioration that is the leading cause of morbidity among diabetics today. Diabetes-related vascular deterioration, which includes both microvascular deterioration and acceleration of atherosclerosis, can eventually cause renal failure, retinal deterioration, angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, peripheral neuropathy, and atherosclerosis.
A promising treatment for diabetes, islet transplantation, has been in human clinical trials for over ten years. Unfortunately, the results where Type I diabetes is the underlying etiology are poor. There have been many successes with islet transplantation in animals, but only where the animals are diabetic due to chemical treatment, rather than natural disease. The only substantiated peer reviewed studies using non-barrier and non-toxic methods and showing success with islet transplants in naturally diabetic mice use isogeneic (self) islets. The isogenic islets were transplanted into already diabetic NOD mice pre-treated with TNF-alpha (tumor necrosis factor-alpha); BCG (bacillus Calmette-Guerin, an attenuated strain of mycobacterium bovis); and CFA (complete Freund's adjuvant), which is an inducer of TNF-alpha (Rabinovitch et al., J. Immunol. (1997)159(12): 6298-303). This approach is not clinically applicable primarily because syngeneic islets are not available. In the allograft setting of islet transplantation, the grafts are rejected presumably due to autoimmunity. Furthermore, diabetic host treatments such as body irradiation and bone marrow transplantation are too toxic in Type I diabetes patients, rendering the short-term alternative of insulin therapy more attractive.
I previously developed a transplant method to introduce allogeneic and xenogeneic tissues into non-immunosuppressed hosts, in which the cells are modified such that the donor antigens are disguised from the host's immune system (Faustman U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,058, hereby incorporated by reference). Generally, masked islets or transgenic islets with ablated class I are only partially protected from recurrent autoimmunity in spontaneous non-obese diabetic (NOD) mice (Markmann et al., Transplantation (1992) 54(6): 1085-9). There exists the need for a treatment for diabetes and other autoimmune diseases that baits the autoimmune process.